Loss's Secret
by queenofscreams
Summary: Lord Loss kept her a secret, an orpahned demon her parents and brother slaughetered. He raised her into the the monster she has become, now he needs her to do him a task in the human realm. Will she keep her cover and return or will she end up dead like the rest of her family.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Loss kept her a secret. He made and raised her into the monster she had grown to be. She was something that the world had helped to create. If they didn't have nightmares then she wouldn't have been able to feed. She suckled on their nightmares like it was milk that a caring and doting mother had fed her. He smiled remembering the day she had found her way to him, no mother no farther and no brother. All the family slaughtered by the Disciples. She was nothing more than a mere weakling of a baby. But all that changed. Now she wasn't weak she was a strong killing machine. He raised and taught her well. If he ever did somehow die, she would take over. The heir to his throne. He taught her to play chess but she didn't care much for it. Instead she preferred to play a different game. He thought back to the first time she played it in a barn with some little mortal children, he relished on their sorrow they let off when they were killed. He licked his lips remembering the sound of their agonising screams as they were all slaughtered. He remembered the pride on his face knowing the fact his little one had killed them all. He watched as she landed in front of him. She landed grace and silence. Her black clothes slim fitted to her body. Her head was faced down to ground, bowing in front of her farther figure. He messed her black hair up; giving the sign it was ok to stand up. She slowly and gracefully stood up to her full height.

"Where have you been my child?" He asked staring at the blood speckles around her thin lips. She was pale and thin, with short black hair and yellow eyes. She blinked before licking her hand. Her claws were coated in a thick layer of clotted crimson blood.

"Here, there and everywhere….." She softly said. He turned around and floated away from her, blood oozed from the cracks on his body. The snakes from the gap where his heart should be, made a dim hissing sound.

"Seems to me you had a lot of fun." He said to the demon that stood behind him. He had a job for her to do, he had kept her safe and from harm for such a long time. It had been nearly two hundred years since she came to him. Even when she was allowed on earth, he made sure nothing could get to her. He made a bubble shaped force field around the area she was in. Meaning if someone heard the children's screams they wouldn't be able to penetrate the dome. But now she was a teenager in demon time, she needed to go help him by doing a task for him. He turned around to see she had vanished. He was waiting for the moment to see where she would reappear. His eyes scanned to asteroid in which they were stood. Then she materialised again inches in front of him. She seemed to grow up from the floor till she was stood up. She smiled and he smiled a weak smile back. He put one his eight arms on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"My child as you know your parents and brother were slaughtered by some people don't you?" He asked her, he watched as her eyes filled with sadness and the hint of bitter revenge. She nodded but did not speak. He nodded back to her.

"Well how would you like to get revenge?" He asked her slowly. He watched as her eyes lit up.

"Yes I'd love that, I would die to see them all slaughtered and their families as well!" She snarled. He smiled at her again this time his smile less weak, she was in her human form with some demonic qualities on show.  
"Well if you want revenge you can have it, but you must do me one thing…." He watched as she raised one eyebrow.

"Go on?" She said cautiously wondering what the task ahead was. He chuckled. He knew she would carry out any task, no matter how gruesome to perfection for him. He knew she loved the taste of chaos and disorder. She basked in the light of destruction and a battle. She loved the taste of fear and sorrow.

"I need you to try and get this book for me that's all" He smiled showing her an old drawing of it. She nodded.

"Yes master." She replied. He lent in and kissed her forehead leaving some blood traces on her pale skin.

"Please try to remain in your vulgar human form for as much as possible, only morph into demon form unless absolutely necessary." He commanded her. She smiled and waved a hand.

"Of course now don't worry I'll be fine!" She softly said. He nodded knowing she would be, but the thought of her not returning to his realm was something he didn't want to think about.

"Find somewhere to stop a crypt or something and attend the nearby school." He instructed her carefully. She nodded putting on her black face mask that covered the bottom half of her face. She began to open a portal to take her to the human world.  
" Where too master?" She asked him.

"Carcery Vale… and Pandora?" He asked her, she turned around from the now open portal.

"Yeah?" She inquired eagerly. She wanted to go and reek havoc and spread dismay and sorrow on the human world.

"Don't kill to many people." He grinned and watched as her grin widened reviling pointed teeth like daggers. She saluted him before jumping through the portal causing it to close.  
"Be safe Pandora, be safe." He finally said before floating off to open his own portal back to his own realm. Hoping to see His secret weapon again .


	2. Chapter 2

As Pandora landed the icy winds of winter attacked her. She shivered before walking towards the well lit town, hoping to find somewhere to stay. She had landed in a shadowy wood just a few mile out from the town, here she morphed fully into human form. She could see her breath and couldn't feel her toes; she had landed in the middle of winter. She paused and looked around; she focused and conjured a flame from her hand. The sun was setting and soon it would be dark. She needed to find a place close by to stay. Or if not she needed to somehow get more suitable attire. She put the flame out and walked through the dense woods, the trees towered up above her and were a dark brown colour almost a black. The wind tried forcing her back, like it was trying to protect the town from the wrath of the oncoming demon, but the wind failed as she decided to press on. She didn't care about the wind, but she did care about another thing. She felt something cold hit her nose. She thought the cold was making her hallucinate and imagine things. But when a second cold thing hit her this time her face, she decided to look up. There was small white flakes' falling gracefully down from the grey heavens. The clouds looked laden with snow. She bit her lip and looked around hastily. She watched as the snow fell heavier into a sheet and she began to panic. The fine snow soon turned into a blizzard, she was lost terribly now. She couldn't see where she was going and stumbled and tripped over. This didn't help her situation as every time she fell over, hit the freezing cold snow and had to get back up it cost her precious energy. She was beginning to give up hope when she finally stumbled out of the woods and into the back garden of a rather large detached house. She smiled weakly seeing the house lit up. It looked so warm. So inviting. It was within her grasps, she began to quicken up her speed. She could see the backdoor and as long as she made it there it would be ok. The snow had become thick and became difficult for her to move. Each step took a sustainable amount of energy-which she was running out of. She finally after what felt like hours, stumbled onto the cold concrete of the back door step and with the last ounce of her strength banged on the door. It was a feeble knock and she didn't expect anyone to hear it. But was pleasantly surprised when a rather plump looking woman opened the door letting some warmth out. Pandora basked in the warmth trying to gather as much as possible. The woman however looked around to see no one there and then slowly looked down to see a pale teenage girl frozen to death on her doorstep.  
"HAROLD!" The woman screeched loudly. Pandora didn't have the energy to look up and instead stared through the door. She closed her eyes trying to preserve what little amount of energy in here and instead listened as heavy footsteps came bounding towards her and the woman. They stopped all of a sudden and she heard what seemed like gargles to her. She then felt herself been lifted up and the warmth hit her. She tried opening her eyes but it failed, she felt the sounds fading away from her, she had to rest so she could be fully charged by morning.

Pandora bolted up right, her hair skimmed the top of the roof. She looked around been careful not to hit her head on the roof. The room was a bright shade of pink and it stung her eyes. The room was full of posters of cute animals and pop singers. Pandora looked at some of the people unsure of who they were. She looked to find a ladder that led down to another bed where the covers had been thrown back. She then glanced at the floor to see a pink carpet scattered with toys. _Pandora you've died and gone to hell. _She glumly thought. She was about to return to her sleep when the pine door swung open and in stepped the plump woman who saved her. She smiled seeing she was up.  
"Good afternoon sleeping beauty." The woman warmly smiled. Pandora smiled weakly back, she wanted to get a better look at the woman who saved her. She was rather plump with curly orange hair, she was short as well and seemed to look like a kind-hearted woman in her mid thirties.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Pandora smoothly asked. The woman smiled walking towards her, carefully dodging all the toys that scattered the floor.

"I'm Penelope Rigby,I live here in Carcey vale with my Husband Harold and are ten year old daughter Jane." The woman smiled. She had reached the shiny metal ladders of the bunk bed and stroked some stray hair out of Pandora's face.  
"But what I'm bothered about is are you ok?" The woman asked feeling Pandora's forehead for a temperature.  
"You've warmed up my dear." She smiled again. Her pink jumper and joggers didn't flatter her figure, but from what Pandora had seen it seemed she was full of love.

"Thank you Mrs Rigby for taking me in, My names Pandora." Pandora softly said, she needed to think of a Lie to convince the woman to let her stay.

"Where are your family?" Penelope asked. Pandora shook her head violently sending her hair flaying.

"I don't know…" She softly said. She felt the bed creak a little as the woman climbed up the first step of the ladder. She felt her small podgy arms wrap around her tight.

"Its ok, you can stay here until we manage to find them or an orphanage and until your better." The woman whispered in her ear. Pandora smiled a twisted smile. _Perfect, _she grinned.


End file.
